


leave me lonely

by orphan_account



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angry Sakura, Angst, Break Up, Sad Sasuke, SasuSaku - Freeform, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: cus if you're gonna love me and leave me hanging here then i rather you leave me lonely. even though it hurts.— sakura is tired of being hurt by sasuke's absence and makes a life-changing decision.





	leave me lonely

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is complete trash but i needed to get smth out! sorry for the lack of emotions!!

**_Is it love when so easily said goodbye?_ **

**_Is it love when we've given up before we tried?_ **

**_Is it love when you stole my peace of mind?_ **

**_Is it love when you cry, and cry, and cry?_ **

 

“Oh, you’re home.” 

 

Sakura’s voice was ice cold. Every other time Sasuke came home she would be bouncing with excitement, cheeks turning the same color as her hair. She would jump up from wherever she was sitting and pester him with questions about possible injuries or about where he was and what he was doing. This time was different. Sakura didn’t look up from the plate of food in front of her, continuing to poke her dinner but not eating a single bite. 

 

“Yeah, I’m home.” Sasuke was set back by his wife’s reaction, or lack thereof, to his return. He had grown accustomed to Sakura being overly excited when he stepped foot in the door, but as the pink-haired woman sat unmoving at the dinner table, Sasuke wondered if something had happened. 

 

When the couple would eat dinner any other night, Sasuke would sit in front of Sakura, having a front row seat for any and every of her reactions during their conversation about travels. Tonight, however, Sasuke took the seat right next to his wife, slipping his hand into hers, expecting it to be held tightly, but his hand was met with an emotionless one, not even twitching to tighten the grasp.  

 

“What’s wrong, Sakura?” Sasuke asked, his eyes clouded with concern and focused on Sakura. She had yet to look up at him and truth be told, it terrified Sasuke. 

 

Silence. In all of the years that Sasuke had known his wife there was one thing she was not and that was silent. Sakura always had something to say or something to ask, but in that moment, for some reason unknown to Sasuke, she had not one thing to say. Sasuke had no idea what to do with the situation before him, having never been put in this position before, but after moments of pondering, he had an idea. He would be just like Sakura when he used to never talk. 

 

“You’re not talking to me,” he said, squeezing the limp hand that he still held. “It’s scaring me, Sakura. Did something happen while I was gone? Is Sarada okay? Are  _ you  _ okay? Did something happen at work? Seeing you like this isn’t fun, Sakura, I’m genuinely worried right now and you’re just… sitting here doing nothing… saying nothing. Can you at least let me know that you’re fine, that our daughter is fine—?” 

 

Sasuke’s endless rambling was cut short by Sakura scoffing and pulling her hand out of her husband’s strong hold. She turned her head to the side, looking him dead in the eyes with a glare sent straight from the hell beneath their feet. Shifting in his seat, Sasuke expected the worst. He waited for her to punch him straight in the chest or for her to drive her fist through their dining table, but the hit never came. 

 

**_So when you walk out that door_ **

**_Don’t you come back no more_ **

**_My heart has had enough of the give and take_ **

**_And as much as I want you to stay_ **

 

“So, now you know how it feels.”

 

“Huh—”

 

“To not get answers,” Sakura snapped, tone sharp enough to cut through Sasuke’s heart. “But even then, you only know a tiny portion of how it feels. You couldn’t understand even if you tried.” 

 

The raven-haired shinobi was utterly confused. Sakura was pissed, that was obvious, but he was missing the key point, what she was pissed about. Sasuke was keen at knowing what was wrong with people, what ticked them off and what upset them, but Sakura had always been so happy around him that he never had to deal with a darker side of her. Sitting next to her, mouth gaped open in a wondering shock, Sasuke felt as dumb as Naruto when it came to emotions. 

 

“Perhaps if you told me what was wrong…” he started just to be cut off again by Sakura. Well, at least she was finally talking. 

 

“You’re never here!” the pink-haired women shrieked, pushing the chair back from the table and jumping out of it. Her hands were flat on the dining table, fingernails digging into the wood. There would definitely be marks after their conversation. 

 

“I get that you have this fucking… journey to atone for your sins or whatever bullshit you decided to spew when you left, but I can’t handle it anymore! Sarada can’t handle it anymore! For all these years I’ve never once called you selfish, but that’s  _ exactly  _ what you are, Sasuke. You told me you loved me, you married me, you had a child with me, KNOWING that you’d only leave again. These were selfish decisions, Sasuke, but you’re too fucking blind to see that. If you cared about us as much as you claim to, you would’ve been here for me, for Sarada, but you never were. Oh, but you could definitely go see Naruto whenever you had the time.” Sakura bit out her ex-teammates name as if it were the name of an enemy. Raw emotions were spiraling through each of Sakura’s words and Sasuke knew better than to cut her off in a moment like this, so he remained quiet and let everything she said seep into his brain. 

 

“Sarada and I… We’re hurt.” Emerald eyes still burned through Sasuke’s own, but the fire was beginning to die down with tears welling up at the corners of Sakura’s eyes. “You hurt us constantly and we just sit here and take it, but not anymore. I refuse to let this carry on. I refuse to cry over you every night, I refuse to hear Sarada cry for you every time you’re expected home but you leave again without even saying hello to us. We’re through, Sasuke. I’d rather you leave me lonely, leave  _ us _ completely, instead of poorly stitching our broken hearts up just to rip them to shreds a day later.” 

 

Minutes of quiet passed as Sasuke processed what his wife, if he could even call her that at this point, had said. He was well aware that his decisions hurt his family, hell, his decisions hurt  _ him.  _ Sasuke hated leaving, he hated it so much that he never stopped by his home because it only made it harder to leave. Decisions were never meant to be made easily, especially when it involved loved ones, but Sasuke was too determined to clean up the mess he made all those years ago to just drop everything and move back to Konoha. His journey was something Sasuke simply had to do, regardless of how much it hurt. 

 

Although he wanted to let his own truth run free, Sasuke only nodded in response to Sakura’s words, to their breakup. There was no reason to fight, not when Sakura was as riled up as she was. So, he would keep his inner tears trapped in a glass bottle at the bottom of his heart and would accept what Sakura wanted for her and Sarada. 

 

“You’re not even going to fight it?” Sakura asked, lifting her hands up from the table as Sasuke stood from his seat and moved towards the door. His back was facing her, just as it always had, and as much as Sakura wanted him to walk out the door and never step foot into the house again, her heart still yearned for him. She wanted him to apologize, to pull her into his chest and fix things. But Sasuke didn’t know how to fix things, he only knew how to run. 

 

“There’s nothing to fight,” he replied quietly, nearly choking on his words. No matter how desperately he didn’t want to cry, it was killing him on the inside to give up so quickly. He always gave up when it came to their relationship, too scared to stay and make things right. 

 

“Am I nothing? Is your daughter nothing?” She was screaming again. Sakura stomped right on over to Sasuke and gripped him by the shoulder, jerking him around to face her. The flames in her eyes were back again, burning brighter than before. 

 

With watery eyes, Sasuke reached up and cupped her reddened cheek with his hand, running the pad of his thumb over her soft skin. His actions shocked Sakura, leaving her frozen in the touch of her husband. Engraving the moment into his brain, Sasuke knew that there was nothing else he could do after this. 

 

“You are both everything to me and you always will be. Never forget that.”

 

It was only a matter of seconds until he was gone, wind sweeping through the room as he vanished. Sakura’s knees ran weak, causing her to fall to the floor. For a second she had faith that he would stay with them and rebuild their broken family, but as per usual she was let down. His final words rang throughout Sakura’s head.  _ You are both everything to me and you always will be. Never forget that.  _ Confusing as ever, Sakura mentally cursed the man and pushed herself up off the floor. 

 

_ At least now the lingering loneliness in the house would have room to grow into happiness.  _ Sakura thought as she dragged her feet across the floor, her feet leading her to the bedroom.  _ All I need to do is take the first step into making things right without him.  _

 

Once inside the bedroom, Sakura took the first step into making things right. She pulled her shirt over her head, taking one final look at the Uchiha emblem stitched onto the back before throwing it to the floor and throwing on an old t-shirt from the dressed, red with a single circle embroidered on the back. 

  
  



End file.
